Crazy People
by Pony01
Summary: A 'what if' story. What if Charlie and Bianca developed feelings for each other? First ever fic, so no high expectations! Am hoping maybe this will inspire other, better fanfic writers to write something similar.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy People**

_This is my first fanfic ever...so be nice? Lol_

_I'm still convinced Charlie is attracted to girls and I thought Bianca and Charlie's friendship could possibly become more. Let's see if it works hey? Criticise all you like, I'm tough haha_

_I don't own the characters, the names the show etc etc. If I did...oh ho ho how different things would be! ;)_

_Story begins when Bianca convinces Charlie to go home instead of upstairs to talk to Brax._

"Come on, I'll walk you home" Bianca softly but forcefully pushed a reluctant Charlie out the door to the surf club, ignoring John's remarks about how late it was. Bianca wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist to keep her moving and made for the beach. It always calmed her at night, she figured it would work for Charlie. No words were said for a few minutes as they removed their shoes and let the sand trickle through their toes as they walked along. It wasn't until Bianca noticed a tear sliding down Charlie's cheek that she stopped her, and drew her into an affectionate hug. It seemed Charlie finally let go and openly sobbed into her shoulder whilst clinging to her best friend's waist as if it were her lifeline. Bianca gently stroked her hair, the sound of Charlie's sobs breaking her heart.

"Let's just sit here for a while, okay?" Bianca drew away and dragged Charlie to sit next to her. Keeping one arm around firmly wrapped around her shoulders, Bianca softly wiped away her friend's tears. Charlie gave a small smile and leaned into her shoulder, getting as close as possible. Bianca tightened her arm around her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to Charlie's hair. Charlie suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Bianca pulled away slightly to look at Charlie's face.

"Just us!" Charlie said, exasperated. "We're just two peas aren't we? Last week, I was being strong for you and making this silly pact..."

"Which has worked so far." Bianca cut in.

Charlie gave a shrug in respose. "And now everything's flipped and I'm acting like a crazy person while you're being amazing for me."

"Charlie, you've gotten me through so much recently. Liam getting into the drugs, our break up and now all this with Heath, you got me through all that more than anyone. It's the least I can do to repay you. And we're friends! This is what friends do for each other. Even when they're being crazy." She nudged Charlie a little so show she was trying to lighten the situation.

Charlie giggled. "I just did what any other friend would have done. But I'm so glad you're here for me now Bianca. If you hadn't cut me off before, who knows what I would have done up there, or how much of an idiot I would have made of myself."

Bianca drew Charlie back into another close hug, which Charlie warmly returned. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. So any time you feel crazy or shaken or just flat, you call me. Day or night. Okay?"

Charlie nodded, but drew away to look firmly in Bianca's eyes. "But you have to promise to do the same okay? I'm here for you too, no matter how crazy you're feeling. Deal?"

Bianca returned Charlie's deep stare and nodded. She was suddenly drowning in her glistening blue eyes that reflected the moonlight. They were beautiful and unlike anything she'd ever seen before, even with the redness from her earlier tears. She took an extra second to capture Charlie's face. Her long wavy brown hair that the breeze kept getting lost in, her flawless tanned skin and her full pink lips that looked so soft...

She suddenly snapped herself out of her trance. Standing quickly, she brushed off the sand and hoped Charlie hadn't noticed her gazing. Holding out her hand, which Charlie took she helped her up. She dropped it quickly as her heart skipped a beat at the feeling of Charlie's hand in hers and lost track of her thoughts.

"Uh...we'd better get you home. It's late. There's a lot of crazy people around these days." She prayed this would distract Charlie from her strange actions moments before.

Charlie burst into laughter, making Bianca breathe a quiet sigh of relief. They began to walk along the beach towards Leah's house.

"What were you going to say Charlie?" Bianca suddenly asked.

"To Brax? To be honest, I have no idea. It was such a spur of the moment decision to even turn up there. But I guess I just wanted to know if he was actually sleeping with her."

"Do you think he is?"

"I honestly don't know. The last time there was another girl on the cards, he slept with her right after telling me he loved me. I don't know what to believe or what to think. And the added bonus of the papers getting in on all this isn't exactly helping. But it would hurt so much more this time if he was. With Tegan it was different. They had a history and he was trying to get me away from him and the trouble he was in. But now, after him telling me he hasn't slept with anyone else since we broke up, I don't know if I could handle it again. Especially after that bitch humiliated me in front of an entire court room!"

Sensing she was getting worked up again, Bianca grabbed Charlie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, you know she'd only be doing this to get a reaction out of you. Especially since she knows about you and Brax and can use that to benefit herself."

Charlie returned the gesture and gave Bianca a smile.

"Yeah, I know that which makes it so much more difficult to ignore her!"

"Haha. Yep, its tough. But I said it before. You're strong Charlie. You've been through so much in your life. What happened to you as a teenager, dealing with Ruby, your mother and your father, Angelo, Hugo..." Bianca noticed Charlie's hold on her hand got slightly stronger as she mentioned Hugo's name, she let it pass for now. "And you've always come out the other side. With scars, sure but still with this amazing kindness and care for those special to you. You have every reason to be an angry and bitter person but you're not. You're strong enough to rise above everything you've been through and live your life as you want to. Surely after all that, you're not going to let a stupid River Boy break you?"

Charlie sighed. "Well, no but I just keep wondering when something isn't going to go pear shaped, when something is just going to work out. Everything stable in my life has been ripped out from underneath me and while I have been able to move on from most of them, it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know. But it will come Charlie. Someone will come and make you feel special and amazing and beautiful. And they'll respect you and love you for everything that is you."

"Have you ever had that?" Charlie asked, looking desperately into her eyes as if she needed proof that sort of thing actually existed.

"Can I say yes to you?" Bianca replied with a slight shrug. Charlie dropped her gaze and sighed. "But that doesn't mean it's not out there Charlie. For both of us. Just means we have some fun nights ahead of us meeting them."

"Yeah. Until then, I'm just going to focus on what's reliable and what makes me happy. Ruby, Leah, work...you." Charlie tightened her hold on Bianca's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Bianca looked down suddenly. She hadn't actually realised she was still holding onto Charlie's hand. It just felt so natural. She felt Charlie start to loosen her grip, as if her reaction meant she was uncomfortable. She clung desperately to her hand, begging her to keep it locked in her. Charlie smiled softly and looked at the ground in front of her as she walked.

"I can certainly live with that." Bianca said softly.

Soon they were at the back door of Leah's house, still holding hands. Charlie reluctantly let go and offered Bianca in for a drink, which she declined saying it was late and she should get back to check on Irene.

"Thank you so much for saving me from myself tonight." Charlie said sincerely and she pulled Bianca in for a tight hug.

"It was my pleasure. Just remember your promise okay?" she replied, clinging on for slightly longer than normal.

"Only if you do." Charlie whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Bianca's spine and making her heart hammer in her chest. They slowly let each other go. Bianca watched as Charlie entered Leah's house and locked the door. She turned away and began her trip back to Irene's. As she reached the beach, she raked her hands through her hair and whispered

"What the heck just happened?"

Little did she know, Charlie was still leaning against the back door she'd just locked thinking the same exact thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy People – Chapter 2

_Thank you so much everyone for all the positive reviews! Was seriously the last thing I was expecting from my first fic! :)_

_I don't own Home and Away, the characters blah blah blah. Again things would be very different if I did. Hehe_

_So sorry it's taken me so long to update. Struggled with how to start and write this chapter. I needed a filler, thought filled chapter to build up to the next one. Hope its still okay. Any feedback apprecaited :) _

Charlie watched Bianca through the window as she walked away. She brushed her hand over her hair where Bianca had kissed it. She couldn't fight the way her heart jumped when she felt it. She hadn't felt her heart leap like that since Joey. She sighed softly.

Joey.

So many unanswered questions and 'what ifs'. She understood why Joey hadn't come back, but it still stung in her heart that she'd broken the woman she loved to the point of no return. But now she thought she'd moved on. Brax had conjured feelings in her that no man had ever been able to in the past, not Roman, not Angelo...especially not Hugo. It seemed to Charlie that Brax was the best she was going to get from a guy. It wasn't until tonight, that small kiss from Bianca that she wondered...maybe a guy is not what she needed?

Making her way to her room and changing into her pyjamas, her thoughts swirled with familiar confusion about her sexuality. And Bianca. She had noticed Bianca's intense gaze tonight on the beach, but spared her best friend the embarrassment of pointing it out. But to herself Charlie had to admit...she was gazing back. She was thrown by how her sparkling, bright blue eyes changed to a deeper shade of blue in the darkness of the night; how even though she was sweaty after her workout, she was still stunningly beautiful.

Charlie slipped into bed and turned out the light. She lay awake staring at the ceiling, her mind refusing to let her sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her. How her skin tingled when Bianca had held her hand, how the goosebumps had risen when she'd held her tight. She wondered how her lips would feel pressed against her own, instead of just her hair...

But those familiar annoying thoughts of her sexuality would not let up! She's a girl! You're straight! What would everyone say? What would they think? What would it mean for your career? The loudest of all those thoughts being, WHAT WOULD DAD SAY?

Charlie's heart stopped at the thought of her father being disappointed or ashamed if his daughter was with another woman. All she'd ever wanted was to impress him, make him proud. But he wasn't around anymore. Could she really live her life how her father wanted her to? If she had done that up to this point, she'd probably be married to Roman for crying out loud! His military status made him the perfect catch in Ross' eyes.

No, she said to herself. I've been miserable and lonely for far too long to worry about what dad would think of my relationship. I made him proud by becoming a cop and look how far I've come! Sergeant already! I'm proud of myself for that, so he would be too. I can't chase Dad's approval when he's not even here to give it.

But Bianca's straight! Vittorio and Liam and now Heath. There's no way she'd be into girls. We're best friends, surely she would have told me if she was. Then there's what happened to her at the B&S ball. Dean...that brute. Maybe she's just scared of going back to guys. She has slept with Heath, but she's said it was a rebound. She's never been interested in girls at all...but then how could she justify the way she was looking at me tonight? The way she held me, kissed my hair, grabbed my hand. Sure best girl friends can do that without it meaning anything, but tonight...I could tell it meant something. Or was she just comforting me about Brax? Am I reading too much into it? What if I say something too her and I lose her as a friend? I can't lose her! She's the only thing keeping me sane through all this craziness with Brax. I can't risk it...can I? No, I can't risk it. I can't tell her what I felt tonight. This has to happen on her terms. I wont bring it up unless she does. With that Charlie rolled over, put her head under the pillow and went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Bianca was laying in a similar position in her own bed, with similar thoughts swirling through her mind. Where did these feelings come from? Why was this the first time she'd noticed Charlie's beauty? Why did her heart jump? Why did her skin tingle? What should she do now?

Although Charlie didn't know it, Bianca had heard rumours that she'd been in a relationship with a woman a few years back. She didn't know many details, just that Charlie had freaked out about it and it hadn't lasted long. Those thoughts made her lean towards forgetting these feelings she had for Charlie and just keeping things the way they were.

But then the hopeful side of her spoke up. Charlie had fallen for another woman. She wasn't as straight as an arrow, as she'd have everyone believe. If she fell for a girl once, surely it could happen again. Maybe she felt what I felt tonight. Maybe her heart jumped as well. Could her skin have tingled like mine did? Could she have feelings for me?

But if she did, what if she freaked out again like last time? What if she breaks my heart? What if I lose her even as a friend? Charlie's my rock. She's gotten me through more than I ever thought I could handle. The only reason I haven't run for the hills and never looked back is because of her. I can't imagine my life without her.

Okay, that settles it. I can't afford to even risk losing Charlie. I can't bring up what I felt tonight. She must know what it feels like to have serious feelings for another woman. If she had them for me, surely she'd realise, maybe even tell me? I'm so confused I don't know what to think! I've never had feelings for a girl before! I don't know how to deal with this or what to do about them!

I've gotta just leave this alone. Let Charlie decide how she feels and let her come to me if she feels the same way I do.

Sighing heavily, she rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy People – Chapter 3

So sorry for how long its taken me to update! But thank you again for reviews :)

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own H&A etc etc lol

Charlie woke up late in the morning from a restless night. Glad for her day off, she rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. But straight away her mind went into overdrive about Bianca. She knew she'd never be able to doze off now. Throwing the covers back in frustration, she changed into her running gear and headed for the beach, focusing all her confusion and annoyance into pushing her body to the extreme. But all she could think about was Bianca...her face last night, how sexy she looked in her work out clothes, how her forehead and creased into adorable little worry lines when she'd realised Charlie wasn't okay.

_STOP IT!_ Charlie screamed inside her head, as she sprinted across the beach from one flag to the other. Her legs burned, her lungs screamed yet she refused to let up. She stumbled to a halt as she reached the second flag. Resting her hands on her knees, she gasped heavily trying to catch her breath. Eyes closed, leaning forward, panting for breath...the only thing going through her head being...

__

Gritting her teeth in sheer anger, Charlie growled in frustration and took off in a sprint, no real point of stopping, just knowing she had to disconnect from her body for a few minutes! The next time she looked up, she realised she'd run all the way to the Diner...where Bianca was sitting on a bench, sipping a coffee and staring out to the ocean.

Charlie's heart, which was already pounding from her run immediately picked up its pace even more! It was like something out of a cheesy romantic movie. Charlie stared at her legs and moved her way up, following the curve of her hips before sweeping her eyes across her flat stomach, her full breasts and finally coming to rest on her gorgeous face. Her gazing was cut short as she realised Bianca had that familiar worried crease on her forehead, her eyes were distant and Charlie saw her release a deep sigh. Something was up.

Bianca stared out at the ocean, her mind full of Charlie. She'd woken early and headed to the Diner for a decent coffee before heading to work. Having gotten her coffee, she was still way too early to be at work and had taken time out to just think. She couldn't get Charlie out of her brain. She sighed heavily, but felt someone watching her. She looked over and saw Charlie heading up the beach in her running gear.

Her breath caught in her throat. _God she looks sexy. _Bianca took a second to take in the vision that was heading towards her. The muscles in her legs flexing with every step, showing the amazing shape she was in, her washboard stomach highlighted by the tight tank top she was wearing..._thank god for Summer Bay hot weather, those shorts!_

She shook herself out of her staring as Charlie jogged up and stood infront of her, catching her breath.

"Hey Bianca" She said cheerfully. "You okay?"

Bianca couldn't reply. Hearing Charlie panting, saying her name in her breathless state had thrown her.

"Uh..ye...yeah. I'm...I'm fine. I'm actually late for work so I better get going. See ya." She somehow stuttered as she made for her car.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Charlie cried as she grabbed Bianca's wrist. She pulled her around to face her. Now Charlie had a crease in her forehead to match Bianca's. What could be bothering her friend?

"Hey" Charlie said softly grabbing Bianca's free hand in her own. "If there's something up, you know you can tell me. I'm here for you, day or night remember?" She slowly stroked her thumb over the back of Bianca's hand, trying to catch her gaze. She could feel her skin buzzing from Bianca's hand, but her worry for her friend overshadowed any awkwardness.

Bianca still couldn't reply. Charlie's intense gaze, her words of comfort, the tingling of her hand as her thumb stroked patterns on her skin; it was all too much. She couldn't lose herself in Charlie's eyes. She had to fight the feelings that were about to burst out of her.

She stepped back, dropping her hand from Charlie's, and instantly missing the contact. "Yeah, I'm fine. Promise. I just gotta go. We'll catch up soon okay?" She fled for her car before Charlie had a chance to react.

"Okay, bye." Charlie said slowly. She sighed heavily.

_Well done Charlie! _The voice in her head snapped. _You basically hit on her! You might as well have told her you loved her, the way she freaked out! It's obvious she doesn't feel the same. She jumped like you were scalding hot when you touched her! Like you burnt her skin! Now because you couldn't keep your hands off her, you've gone and lost your best friend! Genius Charlie! GENIUS! _

Growling again at her actions, Charlie turned and began to head home. Although she was spent from her run to the Diner, she again pushed herself to the limit, as if to punish herself for feeling what she felt for Bianca.

Driving slowly towards work, Bianca felt the agitation growing inside her. This feeling quickly turned into tears as they slowly dropped down her cheeks. She couldn't lose Charlie, yet here she was pushing her away when she was just trying to be a good friend. But she risked not being able to control herself. All she wanted to do was take Charlie in her arms and kiss her.

But she couldn't risk it...though she may have just lost her best friend anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy People Chapter 4

Thanks again for reviews.

I don't own anything.

Bianca walked slowly out of work after a long, slow day. She collapsed into the seat of her car and closed her eyes. All she could see was Charlie's concerned, beautiful face this morning and the hurt in her eyes when she'd pushed her away.

She started her car and headed over to Leah's place in search of Charlie. She knocked on the front door and was met by Leah who was heading back from the Diner after her shift.

"Hey Leah. Have you seen Charlie at all today?"

"Bianca, hi. No I haven't seen Charlie all day but I think I heard Colleen mention something about seeing Charlie and Brax driving somewhere. But you know how she is, she's probably got it wrong as usual." Leah replied with a chuckle.

Bianca's heart leapt into her throat. _Why would Charlie have gone somewhere with Brax? Has she gone back to him? Is Colleen even right? _

"Are you okay Bianca?" Leah was concerned, Bianca's mind had gone a million miles away with all the possibilities one little rumour could bring.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good. Thanks Leah. I'll catch Charlie later. Bye."

She jumped back in her car and drove home. Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, she was glad to find the house empty. She needed to figure things out in her head alone. Escaping to her room, she flopped down on the bed as the familiar uncertainty of her feelings for Charlie surfaced for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She heard movement downstairs as Irene and April made their presence known. Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the feeling of jealousy and betrayal rising within her. But she couldn't. Charlie had broken their pact. She loved Brax. He was the one she wanted. Not Bianca.

She blinked away her tears as her mobile shrieked to life in her pocket. She nearly didn't answer it, but it would not leave her alone! Seeing the caller I.D made her claw desperately for the green answer key.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?" She tried to sound as normal and casual as possible, but threw that out the window when she heard Charlie's response.

"Bianca...he lied. About all of it...slept with her...I'm sorry..." She could barely understand what she was saying from Charlie's sobbing.

"Okay, Charlie. Calm down. Where are you honey?" Bianca's voice now laden with worry.

Charlie sniffed. "Um, about 10k's into the national park."

"I'll be right there. Just stay near the road so I can see you, okay?"

"Yep...and Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry." Charlie started to cry again.

"It doesn't matter Charlie. I'll be there soon. It'll be okay." Bianca hung up, threw on the nearest shoes she could find and threw herself down the stairs, nearly knocking down Irene in the process! Nothing was going to stop her from being there for Charlie.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Irene said as she steadied herself on the kitchen table.

"Gotta pick up Charlie!" Bianca replied, never breaking stride as she flew to her car and headed to the National Park.

Charlie leaned against the wood fence pole and stared at the hills in front of her. Her vision became blurred as more tears fell from her already red and swollen eyes. She couldn't believe she'd nearly gone there with Brax, again! She broke Bianca's trust on top of Brax's lies! She'd been scared she was losing her best friend for some unknown reason. Judging from her reaction this morning when she'd just touched her in a sign of comfort, Charlie was sure Bianca was going to pull away from her as well. But she was coming. Charlie had to keep reminding herself of that.

"She'll be here...she has to be." Charlie whispered to herself. Whispering it made it feel more believable...

She sighed in relief as she heard a car pull up and Bianca's footsteps rushing over to her. Charlie collapsed into sobs as Bianca wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. Bianca could feel Charlie's tears soak the skin of her neck, which just made her hug her tighter wanting to protect her from everything. Charlie desperately grabbed at Bianca's shirt, all her frustrations and fears pouring out of her before she could stop herself!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just had to get away and he was there! But he lied! I found her earring...he slept with her!" Charlie blubbered into Bianca's shoulder.

"Shhhh, Charlie. It'll be okay. He's scum. He doesn't deserve you okay?"

"He doesn't deserve ME! I DON'T DESERVE ANYONE!" Charlie replied angrily letting go of Bianca to look her in the eyes. "Look at me! I'm a mess! I'm doing things I know I shouldn't, I'm lying to the people I love, I'm putting my job in jeopardy and for what? So I'm not alone? So he won't leave me? He takes one look at me and I turn into a crazy person!"

"Charlie! Hey! Look at me!" Bianca tried to calm Charlie down. She grabbed both her hands, intertwined their fingers and stared into Charlie's eyes. "You are amazing, okay? You are sweet and caring and funny and beautiful and any person would be so lucky to be able to call you theirs! You're the most incredible person I've ever met, so don't you DARE listen to that self doubt that's crawling through your mind. Okay?"

Charlie stared back into Bianca's eyes. Her heart was hammering in her chest at Bianca's hands being in her own, how close her body was to hers. Her eyes rimmed with tears again, from the kind words Bianca had just told her. She squeezed her hands and nodded an 'okay'.

"And as for being alone, you don't have to be afraid of that. I'll always be here Charlie. You'll never be alone because you'll always have me." Bianca's thoughts began to falter as she felt Charlie squeeze her hands. She noticed how close they were standing, but couldn't bring herself to back away.

Charlie stared into Bianca's eyes and was overwhelmed by the compassion and love coming from her best friend. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned in and pressed passionate, yet delicate kiss on Bianca's lips. As she drew away, she took in Bianca's stunned expression and immediately panicked.

"Oh my god, Bianca I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I'm upset! I don't want to lose you! Please don't leave me!"

Before Bianca could even react to Charlie's kiss, she'd had to grab the hysterical Charlie in her arms and calm her once again.

"Charlie, Charlie listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I'll never ever leave you. I'll always be here. We'll talk about that later okay? Just remember that you'll always have me."

As Charlie began to calm in her arms and from her words, Bianca let herself feel her still tingling lips. Her heart jumped in her chest and she held Charlie closer.

Maybe there was hope for them yet. 


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy People Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reviews and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, hopefully this makes up for it.

Charlie and Bianca stayed wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like forever. Bianca tried to slow her racing heart, but she couldn't. She simply couldn't. The few seconds Charlie's lips had been placed on her own was pure bliss. Charlie's grip around her waist still hadn't faltered, but Bianca pried herself away to stare into Charlie's eyes.

"Charlie, honey. We should go home. It's getting dark." She softly placed her hand on Charlie's cheek, hoping to get a response from her fragile form.

Charlie looked up, with a final tear falling from her eye which Bianca wiped away. Staring into her eyes, she was terrified. What if Bianca left her after what happened before? What if she'd lost her best friend because of one moment of weakness? But even with all these fears eating away at her mind, she knew she wanted to kiss her again. She was so confused and all she wanted to do was just stand there in Bianca's arms and escape reality.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." she barely whispered. "I wish I didn't have to go back."

Bianca took Charlie's hands. "I know. But we can't stay out here. We'll just go back to your place okay? I'll hang around for a while, we can do whatever you like. Ok?"

Charlie silently agreed as Bianca softly dragged her to the car.

Bianca glanced towards Charlie as she drove them home. She was staring out the window, Bianca couldn't see her face behind the curtain of her hair. She'd been deathly quiet since the journey home had begun and Bianca was starting to worry.

Arriving at Leah's house, they could see the lights on and Leah and Ruby moving around inside. Charlie sighed heavily, staring into her lap. She didn't want to go in there and be interrogated by Leah and Ruby about everything, especially why she'd been crying. Bianca sat in anxious silence, chewing her lip waiting for Charlie to give her some clue as to what she was feeling and what she wanted her to do.

"Can you uhm...can we..." Charlie stumbled, trying to convey what she wanted from Bianca.

"Charlie? Hey look at me." Blue eyes met blue. "Whatever you need from me, it's done. Okay?"

Charlie could feel that familiar but frightening urge to kiss Bianca again. She couldn't believe Bianca could show how much she cared about her with just one look. Before she could get carried away, she had to distance herself from Leah and Ruby...and reality.

"Can you take me to the beach again? Please?"

Bianca smiled softly and started the engine. She was glad her idea to take Charlie to the beach the other night had worked. Charlie stared off into space again, in her own little world of confusion. Before she knew it Bianca was pulling in and cutting the engine. She took in her surroundings...this was where she'd brought Joey the night they finally started dating. Tears welled in Charlie's eyes at the thought of how she'd hurt Joey and how she couldn't bear to hurt Bianca the same way. She'd promised herself when Joey left that she wouldn't ignore her feelings or what she wanted again. It was the reason why she'd followed her heart with Brax, and there had been plenty of reasons to ignore those feelings then! She couldn't ignore them now, her head had nothing against it...

"Charlie?" Bianca tried to draw her from her own thoughts. She reached for her hand. "Hey, are you alright?"

Charlie let Bianca grab her hand, she glanced down as her thumb stroked it. Just that tiny action made Charlie's heart melt with warmth and love...the way Joey used to make her feel. She dropped Bianca's hand.

"I can't do this." Bianca began to get anxious. She'd gotten so hopeful after Charlie had kissed her earlier..._please don't crush my dream before its even begun Charlie_ she silently begged.

"Do what Charlie?"

"I can't..." Charlie faltered. It would be so easy to pretend like none of it was happening. To just blame the earlier kiss on her distraught state and forget about it. But that's how it was with Joey. She ignored her feelings for weeks before finally giving in. She could have been as happy as she was with Joey for so much longer. Her brain was silent. There was no screaming to get away, that Bianca was a girl, that this was wrong. It was...right.

"Charlie, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm not going anywhere remember?"

Charlie turned to face Bianca. "I can't ignore this anymore. I...I can't ignore the way I feel. Not again."

Bianca tried not to look too hopeful. "Charlie what are you saying?"

Charlie stared into Bianca's eyes, grasped her other hand and took a deep breath. The next words out of her mouth could cost her her best friend. "The way I felt when I kissed you...I haven't felt that si...in years. The last time I felt this way about someone, I ignored it for weeks. I can't do that again. But...tell me honestly. Did you feel it too?"

A huge grin broke out on Bianca's face. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. She squeezed Charlie's hands.

"Yeah, I did. I've tried ignoring it too. But its really hard. That's why I was weird around you this morning. All I wanted to do was kiss you."

All of Charlie's fears instantly melted away. Except for a tiny little one...

"So...um...do you still want to?" Bianca stared blankly back at her, not catching her drift. "...kiss me, I mean?"

Instead of answering, Bianca slightly tugged Charlie's fingers and slowly leaned in. Charlie's lips formed a sweet smile as she met Bianca. Their noses touched, both holding off slightly, in case the other freaked out. Finally Charlie couldn't wait any longer and softly pressed her lips to Bianca's.

Bianca's right hand dropped Charlie's left and found its way to her cheek, caressing it delicately as she gently deepened their kiss. Her heart could not control itself.

Neither could Charlie's...


	6. Chapter 6

Crazy People Chapter 6

_Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD! Ijustkeepswimming read my story...I JUST KEEP SWIMMING READY MY STORY! :D and REVIEWED MY STORY! GAH! Lol sorry for gushing but I've been reading fics by IJKS since Joey was first in the show all those years ago. You're like fanfic royalty! Thank you for all the positive reviews and I'm so sorry for no updates! My laptop got smashed and it took me forever to save up to get another one! The tales of a poor uni student :( anyway, here we go again! Although it is really really sad to write a fic about Charlie when she's dead :( Sorry sorry...ENJOY :) _

Charlie's head was swimming. She hadn't felt this way since her last kiss with Joey. Every one of her senses was filled with Bianca...her soft lips against her own and her hand caressing her cheek, her musky perfume and smell of her hair, her strawberry lip gloss. Charlie smiled into their kiss as she heard Bianca let out a small moan at the contact. Charlie couldn't get enough of her, wrapping both arms around her neck and pulling her even closer, kissing her deeper, tasting all she could of the blonde beauty who was sending her to the stars and back with just one amazing kiss.

Finally breaking apart from lack of air, they stayed close their foreheads still touching as they came to terms with what just happened. After a few seconds, Bianca already missed the feel of Charlie's lips on her own and pulled her closer for a few more soft gentle kisses that seemed so innocent but held so much meaning. Pulling away slightly, Charlie stared into Bianca's eyes trying to gage what was going through her head. For once, she couldn't read her best friend. She started to get anxious, wondering if suddenly she was Joey and Bianca was her. Would Bianca freak out and run away from her?

Bianca could see the worry etched across Charlie's beautiful face. "I know what you're thinking Charlie. I'm not going to run out on you or anything." She said, smiling softly at her. "That was...amazing." She added shyly looking down, embarrassed she sounded so much like a teenager who'd just had their first kiss. Charlie sighed in relief and smiled softly as Bianca tried to hide her embarrassment. Gently grabbing her cheeks and forcing eye contact, she whispered "I know" before kissing her again. Suddenly her phone shrieked to life, ringing and buzzing in her pocket. As she saw Ruby's name on the screen, she clicked answer.

"Charlie! Where are you? Are you alright? Look don't worry about the papers, they've got it all wrong. And you know in a week everyone will be talking about something else and will have forgotten..."

"RUBY!" Charlie said loudly, finally able to get a word in. "Calm down. I'm fine. I'm with Bianca at the beach just getting away from everything. I'll be home soon okay? Don't worry. I love you. Bye" She hung up before Ruby could get another word of protest or question in.

"Ruby checking up on you I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. She's just worried about me." Charlie said, smiling fondly while talking of her daughter. She saw so much of herself in Ruby.

"Of course she is. A lot of people are Charlie. The people who matter, they've still got your back. But I'm first in line." Charlie smiled at Bianca and took her hand again. She wanted to ask Bianca what they were doing, but she didn't want to risk bursting the bubble of safety they were in. Locked away in Bianca's car, away from all the eyes and gossip and scandal. It was warm and safe and comforting.

"What's wrong Charlie? I can see your mind working away at something. Are you okay?"

"I just...I want to ask what we're doing and what all this means but I don't want to ruin this moment. I feel so safe with you, like all that stuff going on outside this car doesn't matter. I don't want to make things complicated in the one aspect of my life that actually makes me happy. But I guess I've already done that haven't I?"

Bianca smiled, stroking her thumb over Charlie's hand. "This doesn't have to be complicated Charlie. I know how I feel and I know I've wanted to do that for quite a while. I don't know what I want from this exactly in terms of a relationship, but I'm happy to just spend more time together and see what happens? What do you think?"

Charlie sighed in relief. It wasn't like with Joey. She didn't have a deadline to make a decision about what she wanted. She could take time to figure out how she really felt and where she wanted this to go. It was a giant weight lifted off her shoulders.

"I like that idea a lot. Not friends with benefits though...that sounds so sleazy and un-meaningful."

"Charlie, we don't have to label anything. We're still best friends. I've still got your back and you've still got mine. That's all that matters."

Charlie let out a scoff. "How is it you know exactly what I'm thinking and exactly what to say to make it all okay?"

"It's what I'm here for...and now for things like this too..." She gently wrapped her right hand around Charlie's neck and pulled her in softly for another breath taking kiss. Charlie closed her eyes and marvelled at the sparks that flew between Bianca's mouth and her own. All thoughts of the newspapers, and work and Ruby and Leah and especially Brax were far far away from the safe haven she was currently in.


End file.
